rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kesi-Laylakerty VI
Her Majesty, Pharaoh Kesi-Lalakerty VI of House Nabirye-Nebit, bearer of the twin crowns of Menaphos and Sophanem, Morning and Evening Star of the Pantheon and Strength of the Faiths, is a deceased pharaoh who was resurrected by The Devourers to assist in inciting chaos upon the Kharidian Desert for Amascut. History Former Life During the end of the Second Age, Kesi takes the throne aged 13 upon the death of her father, Pharaoh Ramosees VII, from ill health. She is woefully unprepared, as it was expected that her twin, Crown Prince Neferma-kerty would take the throne; instead he was killed in an ox stampede during a street parade the year before. Kesi’s reign would be a period of upheaval and turmoil, enacting controversial reforms in spite for her late brother, most notably reinstating a ban on slaves buying their freedom and the religious suppression of Itchlarin. Compounded by sexism in the royal court and disregarding her responsibilities in favour of sports, unrest grew across the Menaphite Empire. At the end of her rule, she broke her leg in a chariot hunting accident, and died from infection of her injuries three weeks later, at 22 years old. Unbeknownst to the general public, the chariot had been sabotaged by the Jackals of Itchlarin to assassinate her. Kesi-Laylakerty’s second cousin, Amari-Salakerty II, succeeds her as pharaoh. Dying at a young age, Kesi’s chamber had not even begun to be carved out in the Imperial Tombs. She was interned in a lesser noble’s tomb out in the hills of Ullek by priestesses of Amascut instead of the order of Itchlarin, who had refused to do so. Even her funerary dress reflects her unpopularity, with expensive lapis lazuli and turquoise mostly replaced with coloured glass and even simple paint. 6000 Years later, a malevolent cult worshipping Amascut known as “The Devourers” would exhume her remains and resurrect her as a self-aware mummy, using the Soul Altar beneath Menaphos. Seeking to continue her abrupt rule and return the empire to the old laws, Kesi conspires with The Devourers to use unwitting ambassadors from Al-Kharid to infest Menaphos with a new, virulent strain of the Sophamen Plague. Return to Menaphos On the 18th of Pentember, Year 5 of the Sixth age, Kesi smuggled herself into Menaphos to commit a ritualistic killing on an unsuspecting member of the public, then extracted her heart for later purposes, as well as painting a nearby wall with Amascut’s symbol. However this was interrupted by a passing merchant, who was summarily strangled to death by her Heka Snake as she screamed for help. Kesi tempted fate by using her disguise to blend into the crowd and escape without a chase. This failed when Scribe Khufu saw she was dripping blood and confronted her, resulting in a punch-up and a chase through the merchant district, until being tackled to the ground by members of the public. Defending herself using the snake, Khufu foolishly used a teleport scroll on Kesi in an attempt to collect favour with the royal court, to end up outside Nardah. She then returned to her tomb in Ullek to store the heart in a canopic jar and rest in her sarcophagus. Skills and Equipment Kesi retains her skill as an excellent archer, using an arcadia wood, gold decorated Shortbow that was entombed with her for use in the Afterlife. In tandem with a Kalphite-driven chariot, she can become an agile and deadly opponent. She also carries two badges of royalty she held while in her Sarcophagus; the Nekhakha and the Heka. The Nekhakha in a pinch can be used as a close-range whip, while the latter Heka has been enchanted by the Devourers so it can transform into a venomous King Cobra at her will. As a last defence, Kesi can release a small colony of flesh-eating scarabs nested in her womb to latch onto and consume her opponents. This would however leave a large gash wherever they emerge from. Her bandaging, robes and funerary mask are purely decorative, offering little to no defence. To disguise herself in public, Kesi uses a plain niqab with perfumes to disguise her odour. Weaknesses As a mummy, Kesi is frail and slow, leaving her vulnerable in physical combat. While still having enough muscle mass to still exceed with her archery skill, the rest of her body has deteriorated, requiring her to carry little on her person. Her walking speed is impaired with her still-broken leg, compounded by the lack of muscle mass, while painfully held together with a metal brace below her robe. Mummy bandaging is very flammable, as well as nigh-impossible to remove, and so can be exploited as an effective deterrent against her. Gallery KesiSoulAltar.png|Kesi being resurrected by The Devourers using the Soul Altar. Trivia *Kesi’s dynasty marries into House Kalker after her death, where Viza-Kalkeratos I is also resurrected as a mummy, by Mephiles Sol during the Dark Schism between Immortues and his Paradigm. Category:Undead Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Human Category:Menaphite